bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bringers of Black
The Bringers of Black (黒の縁起物, Kuro no Buringāsu; literally "Bringers of the Black") is a secret agency of Fullbringers that operates in the United States of America. It is self-tasked with the duty of protecting the USA, as well as all of North America, from Hollows and other spiritual invaders. Overview Unlike that of the Gotei 13's role in protecting Japan from enemies, such as Hollow, the Tribes of Aether function much more loosely and because of this, North America is highly prone to Hollow attacks without spiritual enforcers to protect Human and Plus souls as well as to purify Hollow souls. In direct result to this, the humans who are born with strange abilities (considered by other humans to be ESP), called Fullbring, had eventually come to form an organization: The Bringers of Black. The agency aims to protect living humans and Pluses from the grasp of Hollows. They function with a strict and specific hierarchy, and "agents" of the organization are to devote their lives to the agency, severing all ties with their former lives as Humans; even surrendering their birthnames and adopting codenames. Because of this, when a member is initiated, they are not allowed to leave the organization unless they have died or lost their powers. In the case of the latter, they are sentenced immediately to death. It is said that when a human with strange abilities (typically a Fullbring in almost all cases), they are noticed by the agency and brought in for evaluation. However, despite this initial show of forced complience, membership is ultimately decided via choice, but the choice may only be offered, not requested. If the subject in question refuses membership, their memories are erased via a specific Fullbring and their powers are taken from them, allowing them to continue their life without ever realizing the existence of the Bringers of Black. These powers are usually kept by senior agents or stored away in special containers. The organization also makes use of their capabilities of transfering powers amongst Fullbringers, manipulating this ability for the sake of particular missions. One of the biggest mysteries of the agency is where they obtained knowledge of Hollows, their powers, and how to store away nonoriented Fullbrings. In addition, how they are able to purify Hollows and send souls to the spirit world (if this is indeed what they do to) is also a large mystery. It is suggested by Himura that they obtained their knowledge through trial and error, and have found an alternative means of purifying souls without the need for a soul burial. This knowledge appears to be all recorded in a special book known as the Book of Axiom, and is heavily gaurded by agents. It is unknown of Aether is aware of their existence, due to its chaotic nature and loose chain-of-command. History It is unknown how this agency had come about, but it appears to have served a role in the USA's protection from Hollow attacks for about 900 years, dating back to the Native Americans. Back then, it has been noted that the members wore long black robes, similar to that of Shinigami, and for the few spiritually-aware humans who were able to spot them called them the "bringers of the darkness" due to their dark appearances like that of reapers and their strange frightening powers, hence their later-denoted official name, Bringers of Black. They have now adopted more modern attire, wearing black suits instead of robes. Hierarchy Notable Members Uniforms Essentially, all members are issued black suits which can be modified in relation to their individual tastes, as well as a pair of black sunglasses that must be worn during missions. Behind the Scenes This article was inspired by the Men in Black, a secret organization of which its namesake is derived, Men in Black. In addition, it was also inspired by the upcoming release of its second sequel, Men in Black III. There is also some loose basis derived from the Freemasons as well as some inspiration by the system of names used by the populus of Zion in the film trilogy, The Matrix.